Wikia's Weird Mysteries/Hunty's Inferno
Hunty's Inferno is the second installment of the first season of Wikia's Weird Mysteries and the second episode overall. Mandy and the gang are invited at a fancy dinner party by Fearless Diva, who returns to River Peaks after a long time, but when her mansion turns into a literal hell, Mandy and the gang have to figure out how to leave the mansion. Episode Part 1/3 At the Goyxe's house... REG: '''Just like what the fuck were you doing with that Roger shithead? '''CRIMMY: idk booty call? REG: TF CRIM I THOUGHT U LOVED OUR SEX CRIMMY: Reggie, I love your 8 thicc incher but you have just been so distant and I can't tolerate high school or my friends without sex... REG: FINE ME AND ROGER ARE RESOLVING THIS ON A WANK OFF CRIMMY: sure whatever Crimmy gets a message from Claire, that says: '"SOS"''. '''CRIMMY: What's this bitch up to next? At Claire's place... Crimmy enters Claire's house and sees a weird blue slime all over the floor and finds Claire in the bathroom, on the floor, unable to get up. CRIMMY: Please don't tell me you did bath salts... The next day, Monday... Mandy is just putting her shit in her locker when suddenly, PLL soundtrack starts to play and there walks Fearless Diva - known for her "amazing" fanfics - walks towards Mandy, with her servant/assistant/she pretends to be his best friend honestly/retard Wes. FEARLESS DIVA: Good morning, Mandy! MANDY: Bitch what the fuck do you want Wes then hands her an invitation for a party at Fearless' house. FEARLESS DIVA: So like hand these to everyone or I will shoot you in the forehead WES: But queen why can't it be me FEARLESS DIVA: Because you're 36 years old and you shot yourself in the forehead last time At the cafe... CRIMMY: So this bitch is inviting us to her house? CLAIRE: It probably smells like abortions and wiki reports and I ran out of my Gucci gas masks TOM: Oh my lord is that a thing MANDY: OFC IT IS YOU GAY FAGGOT ADOPTED PIECE OF SHIT TOM: queen CRIMMY: '''So how are you going to hand the fucking invites? '''MANDY: Damn it's a shame I killed Ricky, otherwise he would have helped me--- Hey look it's that gay faggot Ulises. Ulises goes in her direction with her girlfriend Versace. MANDY: Look if it isn't the gay son of a bitch Ulises VERSACE: Umm, you should watch the way you treat my boyfriend CRIMMY: OR WHAT YOU SKANKY BITCH Crimmy jumps off, landing on Versace and starts bitchslapping her, while Tom videotapes. TOM: YASSSS CRIMMY RIP HER FAKE ASS WEAVE MANDY: Hey, look I have a task for you, give these to everyone in River Peaks ULISES: Yeah no, I am not your slave anymo-- MANDY: I will make you SQ wikia bureaucrat ULISES: 'Sure ''Ulises takes the invites from Mandy's head and gives it to everyone on the cafe. Then he grabs Versace's hand from the catfight. '''ULISES: Let's go my love Part 2/3 Everyone (like Mandy, her gay gang, Ulises, Versace, Jiggerita and Queen Hester) is standing at Fearless Diva's house. Wes then comes out. WES: '''WELL HI, FRIENDS! '''CRIMMY: Ok what the f-- Wes starts reading a page. WES: Well, hi there gang! And welcome to ME, FEARLESS DIVA-- wait that's not me, I'm WesLuvsBTR! TOM: omg no shit QUEEN HESTER: SHUT UP YOU ARE BEING R00D AND CLIQUISH MANDY: omg who invited this cunt WES: Well, feel free to enter-- CRIMMY: Bitch I am not getting in WES: And we will start serving Cheetos Crimmy runs to the house. Later, at Fearless Diva's party... CLAIRE: This is so classy CRIMMY: Ikr, it's like if Joan Crawford shitted a house FEARLESS DIVA: Ok everyone, now is the best part of the party... YOU ARE ALL INVITED TO WATCH THE THREE HOUR PILOT FOR MY NEW FANFIC TURNED INTO SMASH TV SHOW ON FREEFORM, INFERNO! Suddenly the lights go out. DEMONIC VOICE: TF I AM NOT WATCHING THAT SHIT FEARLESS DIVA: OK WTFFFFF DEMONIC VOICE: MANDY UR NEXT The lights go back on and everyone is locked in respective cages, while Fearless Diva and Wes' dismembered corpses are on the middle, holding ebola hands. MANDY: WELL SOUNDS LIKE A QUIRKY NEW MYSTERY HAS ARRIVED IN-- I don't get paid enough for this. DEMONIC VOICE: Ok so welcome to the Hell Games, I will kill all of you because I feel like killing all of you JIGGERITA: You can't kill me Suddenly Amethyest walks in on the party. JIGGERITA & AMETHYST: I'm in the sock business The demonic voice then spawns Sims 4 killer toddlers who grab the socks and kill them. DEMONIC VOICE: So because I want to fuck around I decided to plan a killing game with obstacles and shit like that: Everyone will have to find out how to escape this house and if you do... I won't kill you. AND PEOPLE WILL WORK IN TEAMS. AND THE TEAMS ARE: * MANDY AND ULISES * QUEEN HESTER, CLAIRE AND TOM * CRIMMY AND VERSACE CRIMMY: Umm can we kill each other? DEMONIC VOICE: BITCH I AM DOING THE KILLING HERE U CUNT VERSACE: Ha ha get burned by the devil CRIMMY: If I find a fucking knife Part 3/3 The gang all split. In Claire, Queen Hester and Tom's team were in the basement. Claire was trying to find an exit and Queen Hester and Tom were sitting on their lazy asses. CLAIRE: There is no exit and I'm not feeling very well... TOM: Can't believe I'm in this shit QUEEN HESTER: CAN ALL OF YOU STOP BEING R00D? TOM: Can you just fucking stfu? Claire goes to the other side of the basement. QUEEN HESTER: IM SICK OF ALL OF YOU YOU ARE ALL CLIQUISH AND IM DONE AND THERE IS NO FUCKING EXIT WE ARE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE Suddenly in the other side of the basement, they see a blue shining light. They go there and Claire has fainted, with blue slime coming out of her, and they see a portal on the wall that leads to outside Fearless Diva's house. QUEEN HESTER: Finally we are free! TOM: NO BITCH GO WARN THE OTHERS DONT FUCKING LEAVE Queen Hester obeys and Tom tries to help Claire. TOM: Claire what the actual fuck is happening CLAIRE: *latin nonsense* TOM: well ur fucked up Tom grabs Claire and goes through the portal. At Mandy and Ulises' team, things have gotten a little out of the normal. MANDY: STFU I AM NOT MAKING YOU SQ BUREAU UNTIL YOU FIND AN EXIT ULISES: LOOK AROUND BITCH THERE'S NO EXIT MANDY: MAYBE IF YOU WERE SMART YOU WOULD FIND A FUCKING EXIT, LIKE THE FUCKING CHIMNEY. Ulises looks around in the living room. ULISES: BUT THERE'S NO CHIMN-- Mandy kicks him and runs downstairs to the basement, where she ends up finding the portal and leaves. Ulises follows her around with a knife and gets to the portal. At Crimmy and Versace's team, they are just catfighting in the bed. CRIMMY: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU Out of nowhere a tired Queen Hester arrives. QUEEN HESTER: Hey so there's like a portal leading to the exit CRIMMY: Where? QUEEN HESTER: The basement CRIMMY: ty boo QUEEN HESTER: ur welcome Crimal Crimmy punches Queen Hester and throws her on top of Versace. Crimmy goes to the basement and leaves. Q'UEEN HESTER:' These ppl amirite Versace punches Hester and runs to the portal. At the Fearless Diva's house... DEMONIC VOICE: Well, congratulations almost everyone except that bitch Hester, YOU SURVIVED. But notice, this won't be the last time you will hear me muahahhahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahaahhahh MANDY (V.O.): Welp another day with mysteries with these random dumb hoes... At least Fearless, Wes and Hester got murdered, they were all major pains in River Peaks. Well idc this was a gr8 mystery and I got shit to do bye At the deep dark woods... A car parks in the woods. The driver comes out, revealing a fabulous coat who goes to the center of the woods. That person is revealed to be Claire. And suddenly a figure appears behind her. MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: We have a lot to talk about bitchCategory:"Wikia's Weird Mysteries" Episodes Category:"Wikia's Weird Mysteries" Season One Episodes